Dr. Smyth or Dr. Suess?
by newkid
Summary: Answering the challenge of Dr. Smyth talking like Dr. Suess


Title: Dr. Smyth or Dr. Seuss?  
  
Author: newkid  
  
Time frame: Just after the series ended.  
  
Synopsis: Lee and Amanda are forced to tell Dr. Smyth about their secret marriage. (Amanda's family and Billy already know.)  
  
Notes: This is my first fan fic answering the challenge of Dr. Smyth talking only like Dr. Seuss. It's short but I hope you like it. I'm not a big fan of script form writing, but it was the only way I could get this story to work. Thanks to my beta reader, Alliana. The puntuation master! This story is, I'll admit, a little corny. But it was fun to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow & Mrs. King and their characters belong to Shoot the Moon and Warner brothers, not me.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
(In Q Bureau...the phone rings at Lee's desk.)  
  
Lee: "Scarecrow here."  
  
Billy: "Lee, this is Billy. You and Amanda need to come see me, now!"  
  
Lee: "What's this about, Billy?"  
  
Billy: "You're not going to like it. Just get over here."  
  
Lee: "We're on our way." (Lee hangs up the phone and turns to Amanda.) "Amanda, Billy wants to see us right now and he doesn't sound happy."  
  
Amanda: "I wonder what we've done wrong."  
  
(In Billy's office.)  
  
Billy: "Have a seat, you two. There's been some talk around the water cooler that I think you should know about. It seems an overzealous rookie, who happens to admire the great Scarecrow a little too much, decided to do some digging on you, Lee. He was trying to see what makes you tick, I guess."  
  
Lee: "Spit it out, Billy."  
  
Billy: "Well, he stumbled upon something that was buried so deep that, well, I'm actually rather impressed he found it."  
  
Lee: "Found what, Billy?"  
  
Billy: "Your marriage license. He knows you're married."  
  
Lee: "Well then, we'll just have to remind him that it's a secret and not to tell anyone."  
  
Billy: "It's too late, Lee. I told you he was a rookie, really new here. He didn't know it was a secret. He just thought that since he was new it was just something that he didn't know but was common knowledge. He's already spilled the beans, Lee. I'm sorry, you two. I spoke to him about it and he feels really bad. You can expect a personal apology from him as soon as you're done in here. But you've got something you need to do first."  
  
Amanda: "Oh, I hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say."  
  
Billy: "You've got to tell Dr. Smyth."  
  
Amanda: (With her head in her hands now ) "I can't believe this."  
  
Billy: "I'm really sorry, you two, but look on the bright side." (Billy smiles.) "Now you don't have to sneak around anymore. Now, go on up and talk to Dr. Smyth before he hears through the grapevine."  
  
(Entering Dr. Smyth's office.)  
  
Lee: "Can we see Dr. Smyth, please."  
  
Secretary: "He's having his morning tea, are you sure you want to interrupt him?"  
  
Amanda: "I'm sure Dr. Smyth won't mind. We'll only take up a few minutes of his time."  
  
Secretary: "It's your skin." (She pushes the com button on her phone.) "Dr. Smyth, Amanda King and Lee Stetson to see you."  
  
Dr. Smyth (over the com): "Why do these agents want to see me? Don't they know I'm drinking my tea?"  
  
(Lee and Amanda exchange worried glances.)  
  
Secretary: "They say they'll be quick, sir."  
  
Mr. Smyth: "OK, you may send them in, but don't expect to see me grin."  
  
(Amanda and Lee enter Dr. Smyth's office.)  
  
Lee: "Thank you for seeing us like this, sir. We'll make this as quick as possible."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "What's so important now, you two? You look like you might have the flu."  
  
Lee: "Sir, we came up here to tell you something important and we didn't want you to hear it from anyone else."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "I hope you two can make this quick. I don't want you to get me sick"  
  
Amanda: " I know we look a little green sir, but I assure you we don't have the flu. We're just a little nervous."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "Nervous just to talk to me? Oh no, my friends, this can not be."  
  
Lee: "Sir, Amanda and I have been seeing each other for some time now."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "Don't tell me 'bout your personal lives, the thought of love just gives me hives."  
  
Lee: "Sir, this is important. Amanda and I, well sir, we got married."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "Married you say? Now that is low. We have policies against such things, you know!"  
  
Amanda: "Sir, I know it's a bit unorthodox, but I think when you hear us out you will come to understand that we can be married and still do our jobs."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "Don't presume to know what I will think. Holy moly, I need a drink."  
  
Lee: "Sir, we have been married for some time now, and still managing to be excellent agents. It won't interfere with work, we can promise you that."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "I'm going to have to split you up, you see. You're not going to like this, Amanda and Lee."  
  
Amanda: "Split us up? But Lee just said that we've been doing a great job even though we're married. I thought our record proved that much, at least."  
  
Dr. Smyth. "Amanda and Lee, Amanda and Lee, I do not like this Amanda and Lee."  
  
Lee: "Sir if you could just keep us together for now at least. Sort of a trial. You can keep an eye on us and then make a decision. I don't see any reason to split up a good team just because they happen to love each other."  
  
Dr. Smyth: "A conflict of interest is in our midst. Lee, I think you catch the jist.   
I cannot keep you two together. if you plan on staying married forever.   
I'll team you up with Francine Desmond, and you, Amanda, will work with Beaman.   
It may just be for a short time, until you both get back in line.   
For you must prove your loyalty, to each other and the agency.   
If you can learn this little lesson, Amanda and Lee, you will get my blessing."  
  
(Lee and Amanda leave Dr. Smyth's office in shock.)   
  
Amanda: "Not working together hadn't even occurred to us. I guess if that's what we need to do to prove we can be partners and loyal to the agency, then that's what we're going to have to do."  
  
(Lee and Amanda return to Q Bureau to find Francine waiting for them with a gift.)  
  
Francine: "I can't believe I had to hear about it from the water cooler, but, never the less, here's a little wedding gift from all of us in the bullpen."  
  
Amanda: "Thankyou Francine, we're really touched. "  
  
Francine: "Oh don't get all mushy, it really isn't much."  
  
Amanda: "Matching red hats! I think I might cry."  
  
Francine: "Red hats for the couple, we think you know why."  
  
Lee: "The train station blooper had brought us together."  
  
Amanda: "And now here we are, together forever."  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
